The present disclosure relates to monitoring the security strength of a connection. In some cases, electronic devices, including mobile devices, or other computer systems, can connect to a server over a network. The server can provide service to one or more applications executing on the electronic device.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.